Golden Sun: The world in the red mirror
by Firemaker
Summary: chtp 3 is up working on chapter 4 R&R people. 3 years after TLA Isaac, Garet and Ivan start a school while Felix has dissapeared. Ivan has a strange feeling something is gonna happen. Pairings I haven't decided.
1. Just another day in Vale

Well first golden sun fanfic. Here goes nothing

Just another day in Vale

"Isaac! Get off your fat lazy ass we have got pupils to teach in 20 minutes." Shouted a pissed off looking Garet. Isaac stirred and then finally got out of bed.

"Man what is your problem and where is Ivan" Isaac shouted.

"Nothing we have got a class to teach. Ivan has gone out but will be back in time. Now come downstairs." Isaac jumped out of bed. The two strolled down together and grabbed some cereal. Then they changed into their clothes. Garet wearing a black ninja suit for mobility and Isaac wearing His armour padding. (A.N Garet as you can guess is a master and Isaac is a samurai)

"Can you stop eating your cereal like your being chased!" Isaac complained to Garet. He ignored him and carried on eating.

"Come on lets go and teach." They left the house. Outside in vale it was a nice day. The sun was shining at the hustle and bustle of the town was just starting. Isaac and Garet walked to Venom: The school of extreme fighting.. They were the ones who had headed up the school it was their job and they found it extremely fun. On the way to the institute they passed the female HQ. Jenna and Sheba walked out the door.

"Hey! Don't you two know how to say good morning?" Jenna asked.

"Sorry. We are running very late for school. Good morning." Garet said in record time. On the other hand Isaac stuck around.

"Sooo, you doing anything later today? Because Garet and I are going the bowling alley. You want to come Jenna? You too Sheba."

"Yeah sure why not haven't got anything better to do." Just then Garet appeared flaming red.

"What the hell are you doing we have got to get to school. It's a new term and we will have new pupils." Garet dragged Isaac away while Isaac was trying to say goodbye. Jenna and Sheba just smiled. When Garet and Isaac arrived at the school they started preparing the demonstration room and the practice room.

"Where is Ivan?" Isaac questioned

"I don't know he was supposed to be here to let the boys in." Garet replied. He was still in a mood. Isaac couldn't figure why though. The two put out lots of stick all different sizes. Ivan turned up at the last minute.

"Where have you been? Come on let the boys in, Isaac and I are ready. Next term we will of get off to a late start." Garet complained. Ivan looked at Garet with a frown on his face. They walked into the hall where announcements and assemblies were done.

"Don't even think about it Ivan." Garet shouted. By this time Isaac was at the door letting the new kids in. suddenly Ivan and Garet looked at the kids as they began to walk in.

"Could everybody except for those who came last term, please sit against the wall. Those who came last term go to the practise room and fight." Ordered Isaac in a loud but respectful tone. He now had everyone of the pupils' attention. Everyone did as they were told. 20 pupils went off into the practise room while at least three times the number stayed in the

"Welcome to Venom," began Garet standing in front of the pupils. "Here we shall teach you how to fight. Your five years at this school will well spent and when you leave you shall be the best fighters that wayward will every have. We shall teach you about speed." Then Garet and Isaac picked up the stick and began to fight. Garet was weaving in and out of Isaac with immense speed. But on the other hand Isaac's stick was always where Garet was about to strike.

"We will teach you how to attack." Garet said while fighting. Isaac was suddenly pulling off fancy moves including swinging his stick under his legs and back flipping away from Garet and as Garet ran to him he did a backstab. Garet parried at the last minute.

"And defence." Garet and Isaac chimed together. Isaac stopped moving while Garet tried countless attacks but none got through Isaac's stick. Then they both back flipped and charged at teach other. The sticks met. CRACK. Both of them broke. Satisfied they dropped the remainder of their stick. The pupils applauded the fight.

"Okay would you all like to follow me as I show you around the school." Said Isaac while Garet went into the practise room to see those now in their 2nd & 3rd year.

"So how do you think the day went?" asked Garet

"Well I think it went quite well. My some of class look like they are actually ready to be given psynergy stones. Especially Luke. He can fight so well and is also good on the psynergy front. Obviously some have been practicing over the holidays." Complimented Ivan.

"Well the new class won't need too much sitting on. Some have a natural instinct for sword fighting." Answered Isaac.

"Anyway enough on school lets go get the girls so we can go bowling." Said Ivan

"Is Mia back from Imil yet?" Garet questioned.

"I don't know. Jenna said she should be getting back today."

"Well anyway won't know unless we head for the females HQ."

Female HQ 18:00

Isaac walked up to the female HQ and was just about to knock on the door but Sheba opened it.

"I hate it when you Jupiter adepts do that." Garet commented.

"Typical. Garet always has to wind people up." Said Sheba sneering.

"Whoa, please relax." Said a voice from upstairs. Suddenly Mia appeared. Garet's face changed from an angry face to one of bliss. Isaac winked at Jenna and the pointed his finger at Garet. She laughed. Isaac realised that both Ivan and Sheba were concentrating on something.

"Ivan! Sheba! Stop reading our minds. I swear if I catch you again one or two rocks might hit you on the head." Isaac shouted. They both flushed red. Yet again they had been caught. Ivan resolved to be more discreet when reading minds there and then. The 6 set off for the bowling alley.

Isaac: well were off to the bowling alley

Jenna: Yep it is just a friendly match isn't it?

Garet: I'm not sure with 3 boys and three girls

Garet, Isaac and Jenna: next time on Golden sun: The world in the red mirror

The battle of the sexes


	2. battle of the sexes

Battle of the sexes 

The gang walked into the bowling alley.

"So we will getting two lanes?" Ivan questioned.

"Yeah the boys in one lane girls in the other." Jenna replied. Garet was looking worried. So Isaac decided to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. It will be a piece of cake. Boys have always been better at bowling that girls."

"They have not!" shouted Sheba and Mia.

"Would you stake 10,000 coins over it?" Ivan asked challenging the girls.

"Yes!" they all shouted. Garet winced he just happened to be in the middle of it. He leaned over to Isaac.

"So is the objective of bowling to make sure the ball hits none of the pins, right?" he asked sceptically. Isaac looked at him and saw that he was serious. He burst out laughing.

"You… cannot… be… serious" he managed to get out before falling to the floor. Jenna just looked at him as is he was mad. Garet was getting more pissed off by the second. Suddenly he yelled:

"Eruption." Immediately Isaac got up and got out the way. He was just about t cast Ragnarok when Mia doused both of them.

"Hey leave them alone." Jenna complained. Isaac and Ivan saw where this was going and Ivan cast bind.

"Enough all of you! Look at you fighting like children." He shouted. Everyone stopped dead. It wasn't everyday tat Ivan shouted his guts out.

"Now are we going bowling, or what?" he said in a much quieter tone. They grabbed their bowling shoes and got into their lanes. Garet was first up.

"Remember the object is to make sure that you hit the pins." Isaac teased. Garet ran up and bowled. The ball was just about to hit the middle pin when a gust of wind suddenly took the room. The ball only hit one pin.

"What the hell!" Garet looked around to see Sheba smirking. When the pins reset for his second go he walked forward without a ball.

"Cluster bomb." He shouted. An explosion sent the pins flying everywhere.

"Nice idea." Ivan commented. In the girls Jenna stepped up to bowl. The ball started rolling it was leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Then it suddenly burst into flames and carried on. When it finally smacked into the pins the all went firing.

"Oh yeah, strike 1. Suck on that guys!"

"Then watch this. I don't need psynergy to win." Isaac challenged. He took a ball and rolled it from the side to the middle with expert precision. Strike. The bowling went on much like this for another hour.

"So lets see who won?" Isaac asked.

"Well we girls got a total score of 743." Sheba answered

"Well sorry. Where are our 10,000 coins because we got 870. We would have got more if Garet knew how to play." Ivan said with a smug look on his face.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Garet shouted. Mia looked and saw where this was going. She went over to him and whispered in his ear that he should just drop it.

"I vote we go and get dinner in the Don Benny's restaurant." Jenna said very suddenly.

"I'm surprised that didn't come from Garet or Isaac. But yeah anyway I have had anything to eat for ages." Came Sheba's reply. She was about to turn around when Garet and Isaac decided to pull height on her.

"Don't you ever say that again or else!" said Isaac.

"Or else what." She answered back.

"Ummm. I dunno." Garet said. Sheba burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked

"You and Garet that's what's so funny." The two boys left her.

"Come on Jenna are you coming to the restaurant or what. You are the one who suggested it." Ivan complained.

At the restaurant

"So lets order!" Garet ordered a pizza, Isaac and giant burger with about 50 layers, Jenna another burger a tenth the size, Ivan ordered spare ribs, Mia some lamb and Sheba just some chips.

"So how is your school going?" Jenna asked Isaac.

"Its fine though we are going to need more staff very soon. I am hoping that maybe master Nyunpa he could bring all of his pupils. Anyway when are you going to get a job?"

"I dunno. You said you need more teachers maybe I can help out." In the midst of this Ivan was read Jenna's mind. _I really do like him but the problem is that I really don't know whether he likes me anyway as long as he is happy I will be happy._ Ivan then reached for Isaac's mind. _Well I cannot believe it. I have fallen for my lifelong friend. But could she really like me for more than a friend?_ Ivan toyed with the idea of match making them but then realised that they had to figure it out for themselves. Just then the food arrived. This sent Garet and Isaac into their food frenzy habits. They were just wolfing down the food. Bite after bite and chomp after chomp. In no time at all they were finished.

"Isaac, as much as I like you, I hate it when you rush your food. Please can you at least refrain from rushing your desert?" H_old on a sec. Did she just say she likes m? I swear she did. _Without thinking he replied:

"Okay anything for you." When the two realised what they said they both flushed a deep red.

"Isn't that cute. Isaac and Jenna sitting in a tree." Garet didn't get the chance to finish. He had just been kicked in the shin twice. The rest of the evening went quite uneventfully.

Girls HQ

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Isaac said to the girls.

"Bye." The girls went inside while the boys went home after a very tiring day.

Ivan: Someone is coming. I can see it.

Garet: Why the hell is a stranger knocking in the middle of the night?

Isaac: I dunno you will have to ask the person.

Next time on Golden Sun:

Midnight visitor.


	3. A midnight visitor

immortal-being: Well just for you I will keep him in character, dense as steel but not stupid when it comes t fighting. Anyway thx for the review

Shiny Milotic: Don't worry Felix will appear later but not anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A midnight visitor 

It was a stormy night. You know the kind when the lightning strikes. While Garet and, Isaac were sleeping Ivan was wide-awake. He was walking downstairs when images suddenly flashed though his head

**Flash forward**

A large red mirror stood in front of Ivan. It was reflecting everything in front of him except that he wasn't their in the image. He stuck his hand out and touched it. His hand went through the glass. Though it now seem like a liquid.

Ivan was in a world with a red sky. There was a lighthouse behind him that was lit a dark blue.

Ivan saw an inhuman soldier walk up to him. He was covered in red and black armour. His axe was as black as night itself.

End flash forward 

Ivan sat on the stairs wondering what these visions meant. He knew that this was a glimpse of he future, but why would the sky have gone red? And why was a lighthouse glowing dark blue? He was about to brood on it some more when somebody knocked on the door.

"Who the hell knocks on the door at this time of the night?" he thought to himself. He went down and opened the door. Nobody was there. He cast reveal to see a dark figure standing in front of him. The figure was dressed in ninja clothing that was soaking wet.

"Who are you? An why do you disturb this house at this time of the night?" Ivan said ready for trouble.

"Relax," came the voice he couldn't tell whether it was male or female. "I am here to see Isaac. I bring important news from Xian."

"Well…"Ivan pondered out loud "There is no way that you will be telling any message tonight. But come you'd best get some sleep if you have come straight from Xian. You can sleep inside the spare room we have."

"That will be fine." The figure walked in and took off it hood. Ivan gasped when he saw it was a girl who looked no older than Jenna or Isaac. She had blonde hair pulled back with a ponytail blue eyes and was wearing a samurai's type of sword on her right hip.

"Sorry about the cloak," she said to me in a tone sounding much more like a girl "I just had to test you to see if this was right house." She walked up the stairs with a great amount of grace. Ivan contemplated mind reading her but then decided that it was better that she told her story herself. He showed her to what used to be Felix's room before he had disappeared.

"One more thing," Ivan asked "what is your name?"

"Lucy." Ivan nodded his head and then left her to her own devices and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHO BY THE GOD OF MARS ARE YOU!" came Garet's voice. Isaac whipped off his duvet and ran down the stairs.

"Ivan come down here now!" he shouted, "It looks like we have got an intruder wearing MY clothes." Al this time Lucy had just been standing there waiting for Ivan to at least explain what was going on. When Ivan finally came downstairs he nodded at Lucy.

"Guys this is Lucy. She is from Xian and apparently has a message for you Isaac." He explained talking so fast that Garet had trouble understanding him.

"So spill the beans why are you here?" Garet demanded.

"Hey I'm only going to tell this story once so I suggest you get all your other friends, oh dammit I forgot, you have no friends." She retorted at lightning speed.

"And just who are you to waltz right into this house?" Garet shouted losing it.

"Hey are you a mars adept?" Ivan suddenly asked Lucy.

"Ivan butt out of this." They both said in union. Isaac saw exactly where this was going and got out to sticks and threw them at the feet of the two. He thought that this would be a perfect time to see how well this girl could fight. He would deal with Ivan later. Lucy picked up the stick and was about to hit Garet when he strafed out the way picking up his stick. She turned to face him and launched an attack. He let the attack through and then at the last minute parried her moved closer and let his leg hit her arm. She withdrew. Garet started working into his usual style. He was weaving around. Her stick just could seem to find any part of his body. Then suddenly he leaped at her. She was about to parry his blade when he brought it down lower. But that left his head open to attack they both hit each other on the head. They both fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My head." Moaned Lucy. She took a closer look to find it was Garet that was covering her head with a damp cloth.

"Nice fighting. Only Felix and Isaac have managed to knock me senseless. So I gotta hand it to you. You're a pretty good fighter." He complimented she flushed just a tiny bit. Garet saw it but in his usual dense way dismissed it as her being angry with him.

"Now get up we have to go to school!" he commanded

"School. I am 20 years old. I don't need to go to school thanks."

"No Isaac and I run a school called venom. We train kids to fight."

"That sounds pretty cool. Speaking of Isaac where in the gaia falls is he?"

"He has already left for school so has Ivan so come on let's hurry up." Garet helped her to her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venom

"So this is your school." Started Lucy "Well I must say you have more staff than you need."

"We have thirty staff and sixty pupils this means that Isaac, Ivan and I can disappear without causing to much trouble." Garet answered her "Now come you can help teach our most advanced pupil. His name is Luke and he is the only pupil that has ever hit Isaac in a fight." He directed her to Luke who was practising carry.

"Who is she Sensei?" Luke asked.

"Well she I somebody I think you should fight." Garet started with a smile "One more thing. When fighting her use as much psynergy as you need to." He gave them, a set of sticks. Luke chose the longest one placing his hands in the middle while Lucy took two small sticks. They went into the practise room and set up the place with barricades to jump over and objects to swing on, the battleground was in the middle. It was now the Colloso.

"Three, two, one, commence." Luke ran to the wall and used his stick to pole vault over it, while Lucy jumped over her wall. Next she pushed her sticks under a slight gap in a wall and then climbed over.

"Force!" shouted Luke the wall crumple right before him and he ran into the arena first. Lucy jumped off the wall and walked into the arena. They circled each other. Suddenly Lucy charged at Luke. He dived through her legs and backstabbed her. She quickly turned to face him. She was fast and vicious but everywhere her short sticks were she met his stick.

"Ragnarok!" Luke cried. A sword descended from the heavens and snapped the stick in her left hand.

"So you wanna play that game then. Eruption!" the ground started to shake.

"Quick strike!" shouted Luke. He suddenly tried to strike Lucy but backed off at the last second. The volcano erupted on her. Before she could get burnt anymore she moved out the way. But he was there waiting for her and with a powerful strike to her head she blacked out.

"So what do you think of that sensei?"

"Luke, that was excellent. I think you're at the sort of standard with fighting that you can teach but you need to practise using your psynergy more. Great work though, keep it up." Lucy finally came back to her senses. She was looking angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Girls HQ

"Lemme get this straight," said Jenna wondering what had got into Ivan "you let a complete stranger into your home."

"She said she bought news about Xian. Come on at least give her a chance to explain herself." Ivan retorted. Suddenly Luke, Lucy, Isaac and Garet walked in.

"This might take a while so make yourself comfortable." Lucy said and everybody ran for the sofas.

"Well I have been training with Master Nsuma since the Venus lighthouse was lit. he taught me how to fight and use psynergy. I turned out to be a mars adept. He then trained me the martial arts. Now about two weeks ago a strange guy turned up. He had blue hair but red eyes. He went in to see Nsuma. They were shouting at each other. In the end the blue haired guy left with his whole face flushed with anger. Nsuma told me that on the event of his kidnapping I must go to the Vale and find Isaac to give him a message, which I will tell you later. Three days ago the guy appeared again he cam with two inhuman soldiers that were covered in blue and black armour. I tried to fight them but they knocked me unconscious. By time I had come back around Nsuma was gone. And so I left for here. His message was this:

'He has passed the rapture and is in the other.'

"I personally have something to say…" a deep voice said. Everyone looked around. In front of them was The Wise One.

"I have a new task for you." He started "You must set out Xian. Keep on looking around until you find a red mirror. Walk straight into the red mirror and you will see for yourself." He then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time on Golden Sun

A new journey

Plz read and review if you want this story to go on. Flames allowed.


	4. A new journey

A new journey

"Garet! Wake up we have got to go and sort out Venom with two more heads." Shouted Isaac at Garet's sleeping form. He stirred for a second but then carried on sleeping.

"I'll show you." Isaac muttered. "Wild nettles." Garet rolled out the way of the nettles and fell onto the floor hitting his head. Hard. Isaac just burst out laughing.

"Next time you will get up. Now come on we have to wake both sleepy head Ivan and that feisty girl you seem to like."

"What?" Garet exclaimed "I don't like her. Well not in that sort of way at least."

"I don't like who?" said Lucy with a grin on her face.

"Umm… nobody… I was talking about a girl I met when I travelled with Isaac." Garet stuttered.

"Garet you cannot lie to save your life," said Ivan looking amused at what was going on "Especially to me. Nobody can lie to me."

"You can just smell the testosterone." Lucy commented with an even wider grin on her face.

"Enough lets eat." Ivan shouted seeing where this was going. Isaac prepared some eggs. Lucy sat next to Garet on the table. Big mistake. As soon as Garet got his food he was wolfing it down his mouth. Lucy moved just one space away. But then Isaac sat down to eat and then it was an all out battle to see who could eat the quickest. Lucy looked disgusted. Ivan started laughing.

"This is what usually goes on in this house when food is cooked. Get used to it."

"Well then," Garet commented "Thank Mars himself that we are leaving."

"I damn well do thank mars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venom Isaacs board room

"Okay we need somebody to step up to the roll of head and deputy head."

"Well what about Callahan? He is a good fighter and also does the paper work."

"Yes... He is quite a good fighter but there is just one problem. A boy to be exact. His name is Luke and he lives at an orphanage, we gave him a scholarship because of how well he fights. He could beat Callahan."

"In that case he can study psynergy."

"Okay it is settle Callahan will become head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boys HQ

Garet was in the storeroom getting out all the blades and armour he had. He laid them out on the ground.

"Lucy come and take your pick!" he shouted. She came down and had a look. She picked up Levantine and started wielding it around.

"I think will use this rod," she said picking up Salamander rod. Garet smiled at her choice.

"Isaac!" Garet shouted, "Where in gaia falls is my sols blade?"

"It's on the wall right where you always leave it." Garet looked at the wall right where he was standing and as Isaac said it was right there. Lucy smirked.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"You, you will crack my ribs one day." Garet glared at her.

Meanwhile back at the ranch with Isaac and Jenna

"So how does it feel to go and have to save the world yet again?" Jenna asked

"It's damn annoying. Can't the world stay saved for at least 4 years? I never have enough time to…" Isaac stopped before he let a deep secret out. Jenna realised that he was about to say something.

"Isaac spill it!"

"Hell no." just then Ivan walks in smirking. You two really do quarrel like a married couple.

"We do not." They shouted at the same time. Their faces went a deep red.

"Whatever," said Ivan obviously enjoying this scene immensely "You can lie to yourselves but you can't lie to me."

"Or me," Said Sheba "If I remember there was once a little incident with a 17 year old girl who." Sheba didn't get to finish Jenna had nailed her to the floor. Just then Kraden burst in.

"I have done it!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Done what?" they all yelled even Garet and Lucy were up with their weapons and armour.

"Removed a curse from an item. Garet go and get me Wicked Mace. Garet obeyed. When he brought it Kraden ordered them to gather around him as they would need it on their trip.

"Waisee helaium." He said to the blade. Suddenly a red substance began to form on top of the blade. It was growing and growing. It seemed to be taking the form of a small monster. The cloud was now a monster.

"Kraden move out the way!" Isaac shouted while drawing Excalibur. He made a quick hit and caught the monster by surprise. It was chopped straight into two pieces.

"You will need that on your travels."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Jenna asked

"No, I am sorry age is catching up with me I will only slow you down."

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked.

"Yes certain."

"Guys I think what this time we should go and buy some horses. Last time it was quite tiring to walk just about half of Weyward on foot." Isaac said.

"Alright lets go. After that we will go say goodbye to our parents and then we are off. We will meet up at the front gate," Garet said.

"By the god of mars, Garet did you just suggest something sensible?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garet said dumbstruck.

"Oh I get it your complimenting how sensible I am." Everyone fell to the fall laughing. Garet just looked around and didn't get it and so joined in.

"One more thing. Somebody please bring along the dark sword since we can now remove the curse." Isaac said.

"I will bring along all the items we have." Called Ivan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrance to the main gate

"You got everything guys?" Isaac asked while he was on his black horse.

"Yep lets go." Garet said impatient to leave for some reason.

"Okay we will stop at The Vault for tonight. And then on to Bilbin." Isaac seemed to have planned what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No preview for the next chapter. (Surprise this time.)

I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN IN ANY WAY

Please read and review so I can make my story better flames accepted.


End file.
